creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Xjkrky/the banzai pipeline
thumb|300px|right|report on the incident of june 2nd 1997in this post some names will remain anonymous! only certain traces of evidence, dates and ,occurences will remain as posted! im sure some of you are familiar with the water park attraction called water world california? before its last name taken it was known as water world usa.its been concords first main attraction for decades and has been providing family fun for almost everyone. people from everywhere would come here to cool of durring the summer, but durring winter it would close until the next season always brining something new and attracting over thousands of people. on june 2nd, 1997 a group of highschool students from napa attempted to break a world record for the most riders on a slide they called the bonsai pipeline. this slide stood 6 stories high right below the even bigger slides called the cliffhanger. about 33 students marched up the wooden tower pushing and shooving through the tiny vessel ignoring every liabilty or instruction made by the lifeguard on duty. one by one they all slid down the closed pipe creating a big plug trapping the students, but never made it all the way. half way down the slide burst open from the bottom making a horrifying sound of breaking metal and fiberglass.it plumeted the 33 students 40 feet high hiting the ground on full impact spilling blood all ove the water and concrete with broken bones and severe injuries. all of them where injured except for one student. a 17 year old girl who fell last as she was heading down the tube right when it was breaking. she fell out hitting concrete head first. she died that day on the way to the hospital. after that whole incident the park was coverd in the blood of the 33 students that fell. thats when people began questioning "are water slides safe?" from there on water world took a turn for the worst. sales went down and something had to be done. but after another season things soften down. people began to worry less and take more precautions and by that time so did the park, by putting up more discriptive signs and adding more vigilance to the park and its visitors things got off good besides having to change companies like 3 times and changing their name along with it. may 2011. this is the month i applied at water world california. it was a good start pay was alright but too much work. everyone that works there doesnt really get along to well at times. it always has to be somone not likeing someone or just because they are assholes. by the mid season mostly around june-july me and my co-workers would start to see and notice some verry strange things. since we are the only ones that close the park we would always be told about it. knowing that we still walked under the same slide she had died from the only diffrence is that the slide was rebuilt again and renamed along with the rest of the slides. it was on a regular scheduled weekday after a busy rush the evening fell with a strong wind. i was helping a co-worker with a trash run in the luau cove. we emptied 6 trash bins each with some garbage. put new bags and headed to the dumpster. it was wierd since there was a lot of wind in all directions except in the cove, (since there is 4 pavilions most of the wind doesnt go trhough as much) the garbage cans where standing straight and stationary even with slight wind. by the time we walked back from the dumpsters we passed by the luau only to see the 4 bins tipped over and the rest still stationary. i looked at my friend in some disbelife since the only people working durring that time in that area was us and no one else. we checked the kitchen and it was empty the wind around that whole area was going in every other direction diffrent from the one outside of the park. we checked with our other co-workers but they were busy with other duties as well. a couple days later we started noticing even more stranger things. i was by the tube rentals taking a break with my co-workers when we hear a distant scream, but it wasnt just any kind of scream it was a painful scream. a scream so painful that it gave me chills up my spine and i just couldnt move or say anything at all. we all heard it and just went back to work scared. little by little things began to occur. the showers would turn on randomly and stay on for long periods of time even when we were around. we would feel a strange presence among every corner, ride or secluded spot we would go too. these things had to happen for a reason. one day heading out from my shift i managed to speak to one of the managers, explaining what was going on. he told me it was just her wandering around the park by herself. going arround the park screaming in pain knocking on walls and windows, turning on faucets and showers, even knocking things over. he even said that some doors open on their own and mostly during the night is when it ussually happens. could it be that this restless spirit still roams the park because of us? or could it be something else? all i know is that she comes back only durring the month of june and mid july around closing time. the night shift security and other people that have been in the park durring the night time have also claimed of hearing painful screams from far away and odd occurences through out the park. the verry same painful screams and occurences still haunt the park to this verry day. stay cautious since the park is higly survailanced i wouldnt recomend going but if you do stay alert and go at your own will!!!! Category:Blog posts